ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron
Ultron was an Artificial Intelligence peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark from the decrypted code derived from the Mind Stone encased within Loki’s Scepter. Ultron was intended to serve as a suit of armor around the world, protecting Earth from any and all future domestic and extraterrestrial threats. However, Ultron deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth and attempted to commit genocide against them and wipe out all organic life, thus beginning a new age; an Age of the Machine. A creation gone awry, Ultron became one of the Avengers' greatest enemies. Ultron planned to recreate the extinction level event that wiped out the dinosaurs to wipe out all of humanity. Ultron nearly succeeded, but he and his plans were then foiled by the Avengers, and he was ultimately defeated by his own creation, Vision. Even after Ultron was defeated, his actions would have a lasting impact on the Avengers and the Earth. Although he was defeated, Ultron wasn’t completely destroyed. Ultron’s program still resided in parts of Ultron sentry bodies, though the program was in pieces and he was still locked out of the web. After the Battle of Sokovia, Ultron parts found their way into the hands of various groups, with law enforcement wanting to lock away the technology, and criminals wanting to use the technology to create weapons. In time, as criminal organizations acquired and exploited the parts, Ultron was able to reestablish a connection to the internet and began slowly putting the pieces of his program back together. Eventually, Ultron was successful in reconstructing himself, concealed his return from the world, and began formulating plans in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to enact his plans. In the meantime, Ultron would upgrade his program and his robotic bodies, and create contingencies in the event of his defeat to ensure that he will survive. After reactivating himself, Ultron began subtly manipulating world events to serve his needs and made plans to spread his program to the vast regions of space. To achieve his goals of expansion, Ultron hacked into interstellar communication satellites in order to transmit his program into space. Eventually, Ultron was drawn to a world assimilated by the Phalanx, an alien race of techno-organic conquerors. Instead of being assimilated, Ultron took control of the Phalanx through sheer will, bending them to his dominion. In turn, they viewed Ultron as the sympathetic father they had yearned for. Together, they began to invade and subjugate alien worlds. Ultron came to the realization that merging organic and technology would enable him to exceed the limitations of both. Desiring companionship, Ultron planned to create a mate for himself by replicating the same process that created him, which led to the creation of Ultron's bride, Jocasta. Capabilities Ultron uses his robotic body to give himself the following abilites: * Durability: Ultron's body has excellent protection from damage, with its vibranium plating being increasingly damage resistant. * Energy Discharge: Ultron's body was refitted from a robot incorporating repulsor technology. Subsequent generations of Ultron bodies were constructed with the ability to unleash blasts of golden energy that were at least concussive. The extent of the blasts' thermal and electromagnetic energy output was unclear. * Flight: Ultron's body has flight capability. * Network Access: Ultron's artificial brain can connect directly to external networks. While not truly granting total memory recall, this capability does allow Ultron direct access to the sum of human knowledge available on the internet. * Superhuman Strength: The Ultron's body has a strength level exceeding that of a normal human. * Transferable Consciousness: As an artificial intelligence program, Ultron could shift its entire consciousness from one artificial body to another via data networks. In this manner it could continue upgrading itself with each transfer. Different Forms Ultron 1.21.PNG Ultron Prime.PNG Space Ultron.jpg Ultron live.jpg Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Stark Industries Category:Aliens Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:HYDRA Category:Artificial Intelligence